Fangirls over Bands
by Giotto27
Summary: Modern AU Juvia and her friends; Levy,Aries,Erza and Lucy are fans of the famous band BLACK HEAVENS. But are they just the ordinary fangirls or are they something more? Join them as they take part of the entertainment world on conquering the hearts of their idols and discover the cut-throat world behind showbiz. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmnn…Hello everyone! This is gonna be my first Gruvia fanfiction. In this story, Juvia wont be in a third person pov, because I have a little problem writing that way. And Juvia will be a little bit of sassy here.**

**Lucy: aww, come on Skye! Just admit it! you're just too lazy to write that way~**

**Me: Shut up Lucy! Just go and stop Natsu from burning your apartment!**

**Juvia: Juvia thinks so too Lucy-san. *points to a laughing Natsu, with fire in his mouth walking towards Lucy's Apartment***

**Lucy: NOOOO! Natsu STOOOPPPP! *runs off***

**Me: okay, shall we continue on?**

**Juvia: Sure Skye-san, Skye-san doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters…And also what ever songs she used she doesn't own it.**

**Skye: Yes, that's true because if I do, Juvia and Gray should be married by now. So hope you guys like it.**

Modern AU

Juvia and her friends; Lucy, Levy, Erza and Aries are a band called Lost Symphony, a punk rock band, hoping to be famous someday. And stand on the same stage as their idols the band named Black Heavens.

Will love blossom between these two groups? Will they prove that fan girls can totally win over their idols? And what are the great problems that come with being famous?

Chapter 1

"LUCY!" a loud shrieked was heard all over the simple two-storey house in the town of Quaros.

"Did you see their latest song?" a beautiful bluenette named Juvia Lockser screamed excitedly as she ran into her said friend's room.

"YEAH!" a lovely blonde girl yelled out too, as they hugged eachother in absolute delight as they daydreamed about their idols.

Yes. They are fan girls. Are proud of it. Damn.

"wha-who died?!" another short bluenette slammed the door open, as she ran inside and looked around.

"Us" the two hugging girls just laughed as they tackled their friend to the floor.

"What's wrong with you guys? Did you finally hit your head and became crazy or something?!" the short bluenette eyed the two critically.

"NO! BLACK HEAVENS released another song just an hour ago!" the two said in unison.

"WHAT?!"

While another beautiful girl with long scarlet hair entered the room, she looked at the short bluenette "Told you so" she said.

Well then let us introduce the girls before we continue on with this story.

First is the beautiful bluenette who screamed bloody hell awhile ago, she is Juvia Lockser, 16 years old.

Then the lovely blonde haired girl, her name is Lucy Heartifilia also 16 years old.

The short bluenette who is now scolding the two screaming idiots is called Levy McGarden, she is 15 years old, but because of her brains, she skipped a grade and lastly the fierce looking but sexy scarlet haired girl standing in the doorway is, Erza Scarlet, she is only a year older than them.

These four have been friends since kids and had gotten in love with the same kind of music, punk rock. Besides that, they are also fangirls of a famous metalcore band named BLACK HEAVENS.

Juvia is head-over-heels in love and mentally married with Gray Fullbuster, the bassist, Lucy is fanatic over Natsu Dragneel, the lead guitarist, while Levy and Erza are still denying that they like Gajeel Redfox, the vocalist and the drummer Jellal Fernandes.

"I better tell Aries the good news!" Lucy bubbling with excitement the picked her phone out of nowhere and began texting the former.

Yes. They have another friend; her name is Aries Celeste, also a fan girl of the BLACK HEAVENS, but she is the shy kind of type unlike Lucy and Juvia, she who doesn't scream inside a bus when they received news that their favorite band has a new song or any kind of news related to them or cries a river if there are rumors like Gray is dating the hot actress that they used in one of their music video ("JUVIA! Calm down! Its just a rumor!" "What if its true?!" "we are killing that bitch") or like when Natsu was seen by paparazzi's walking together with the rising teen star Lisanna Strauss. ("Lucy! Listen to me!" "what?*sniffles* "Prepare your things" "what for?" "we are going bitch hunting")

Aries like Loke Léger, the Rhythm guitarist of the BLACK HEAVENS. Unlike the four, Aries was not childhood friends with them, she just met them during their 1st year of highschool and their friendship continued on up until now when they are 3rd years highschoolers.

"Guys, I composed another song!" Juvia pulled out a music sheet from her pocket, and handing it to the others. Unfolding it, they began to scan it down.

"Is it okay?" she asked, looking at them with wide eyes

"Nice going there girl!" Lucy high-fived with her

"of course" Juvia snorted "I made it"

"Sure" Levy said sarcastically, while Erza just looked at the bickering girls.

Apparently, the girls wanted to make people happy with their kind of music so they decided to create a band and called it Lost Symphony.

The girls headed down to the basement and picked up their respective instruments; Lucy was the vocalist, so she just stood in front of the mic, Juvia tuned her bass, Levy strummed her Guitar, she was the lead and Aries, who had just arrived picked up her guitar too, she was rhythm. Erza sat down in front of her drum set.

She picked up her drum sticks and beat it in the air "1,2,1…2…3"

_You see it from the outside  
You're running toward the wall  
Swinging from your blind side  
But you don't know me at all  
I've been here too many times before  
And your tears don't mean a thing  
I only come when you scream, I told you_

_Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence_

_Is this what you wanted  
Did I make your dreams come true?  
You're sitting in a corner  
Wondering what you got into  
And you ache for things you don't understand  
That your tears don't mean a thing  
I only come when you scream, and I told you  
_

_Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence_

_There's no such thing as fate  
Only yourself to blame you never walked away_

_Child, don't follow me home  
You're just too perfect for my hands to hold  
If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away  
And I just want to take your innocence  
_

**Okay, that's all for today! The song is called Innocence by Halestorm!**

**Hope you like it! Please read and review. Anyway just wanna give you up a heads up that I wont be able to update quickly.**

**Thank you.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Though I really shouldn't be saying that It's just a few days. Anyway, I am sorry about the short chapter 1, it was a rush-mad chapter. So in hope of making it up to you, I made this chapter a little bit longer.**

**So I hope you like it! Disclaimer please…**

**Juvia: Minna-san, Skye-san here doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters**

**Yes, yes I know, If I own it you and Gray would totally have tons of babies by now and still making~**

**Juvia: wahh~ Skye-san, Juvia loves you! **

**Thank you! Throw me some chocolates will you..?**

**Juvia: *throws a box of chocolate at me* Skye-san here also doesn't own any of the songs!**

**I know! That's why I feel bad! They're all my favorites! *munching on chocolates***

Chapter 2

"Hey! Flame brain, you seen my phone?!" A rather dashing handsome guy with raven black hair walked in to a room; where his friend/enemy was lounging around.

A pink-haired dude with a goofy grin grew a tick mark on his forehead "what did you say popsicle princess?!" he glared

"I said 'did you see my phone' dumbass?!"

Before the two could continue on with their nonsensical heated argument, another handsome guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face came in and the minute he saw the two arguing, he decided to stop their childish fight.

"Natsu, Gray" he said in some kind of stern motherly voice "Gray, you left your shirt again in the hallway"

"shit!"

"You know, Jellal if you keep scolding us like that" the guy with the goofy grin now known as Natsu grinned "Don't blame us for calling you mother"

"As much as I hate it, But lame ass here is right" the handsome raven haired guy said as he pointed to Natsu

"What did you just say?!"

And so the two continued on their fight, Jellal just sighed tiredly, sometimes he wondered what the hell came to him when he decided to join BLACK HEAVENS, he must have been drugged or something.

Yes, that must be it.

And yes, the two hot guys that are fighting right now are part of the famous Metalcore Band the BLACK HEAVENS.

The guy that is now fighting with Natsu with his shirt gone _again_ to who-knows-where, is the one and only Gray Fullbuster, the smoking hot bassist and also one of the hottest men in Fiore, he reached up to 4th place in Sorcerers Magazine, the most best-selling magazine in Fiore. Yep, with his body and cold attitude, girls are craving him.

The other guy is Natsu Dragneel, the flaming hot lead guitarist and also 5th place in hottest guys of Fiore, he's also one of the most sought after models in the industry, with his signature red vest and white scarf that looked like scales, you can hardly missed his abs. Unlike Gray, his cheerful and goofy attitude is what makes him popular, but when he gets it going with his solos, his serious face turns on all the girls.

And the guy with the tattoo in his face is the drummer Jellal Fernandes, and also a prominent actor, but he mainly focuses on his band. Actually, even though he looks so cold and delinquent-like because of his tattoo, he is actually kind and very caring towards his teammates but he can also be serious when he needs too. But he is mostly like the mother hen of the band.

"Why are you looking for your phone, Gray?" Jellal asked, stopping the two idiots fight momentarily "Did you lot it again?"

"Kinda" Gray nodded sheepishly

"Why don't you just go buy another one, Ice pants?" Natsu added "There's nothing important there, right?"

"I cant, Gina's phone number is there….." Gray trailed off when he saw the looks that Natsu and Jellal was giving him, you know the look that your mother gives you when she saw your hand inside the cookie jar, yes, those are the kind of looks Natsu and Jellal are giving off right now.

"You're meeting up with Gina?!" Natsu asked in disbelief "I thought she was with Loke"

"She is!" Gray exclaimed

"Then why do you have her phone number…."Jellal said, eyeing Gray critically, like a mother who had just found out her son has a girlfriend already.

"..and look so worried when you lost your phone" Natsu added

"Look guys, let m-"

"You are cheating on Loke!" Natsu shouted, horrified

"Shut the fuck up will you, bastard?!" Gray glared at the guitarist before turning back to Jellal "You see, 2 weeks ago, Loke lost his phone"

"Why do people keep losing their phone these days…" Natsu grumbled

"Natsu, shut up" Gray and Jellal yelled in unison.

Clearing his throat, the bassist continued "and he decided to use my phone temporarily since he still has his memory card while he still haven't bought a phone yet"

"Oh, so that was it" Jellal nodded in understanding.

"Shit! I lost my phone!" Natsu screamed suddenly, in which Gray just ignored as he stride towards the black couch near the entrance of their band room.

"Gihi, what shitty commotion is going on here?" a rather intimidating guy with piercings all over his body and long unruly black hair giving him the wild look. His name is Gajeel Redfox, the one that captivated the hearts of the metal fans with his amazing screamos. He may look scary but he has a soft heart.

"Gajeel, what's up man?" another handsome guy with orange hair appeared beside the vocalist.

"Loke…" Gray started "look, I'm sorry I lost Gina's phone number"

Grinning, Loke just put his arm around Gray's shoulder "Don't worry Gray, I already dumped her, she became too boring, besides I found another hot one~"

"Man, you really are a bastard" Gray scoffed.

"Loke, you really should stop this flings of yours" Jellal advised like a mother to his son.

"No can do, _Mother_" Loke teased

Blushing red, Jellal just gave him a dirty look "fuck you"

"Sorry, I'm straight, I don't fuck boys, I only fuck girls senseless"

With that, Gajeel just "Gihi" while Natsu, Gray and Jellal ignored him.

The last member of their band, Loke Léger, is the ultimate playboy, ranking 2nd place as one of the most sought-after guys, only coming up next to Sting Eucliffe, one of their rivals in the music industry.

"Anyway, our concert is coming up next month!" Jellal changed the subject "we better practice"

"Yeah, or else our pyromaniac here will lose his touch" Gray said, nonchalantly as he grabbed as his dark blue bass guitar

Picking up his red guitar, Natsu glared at the bassist "shut up, porn princess"

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah sure!"

"Guys, No fighting!" Jellal chastised as he sat in front of his drumset, while loke just picked up his green guitar and Gajeel adjusting the mic.

"You ready to go?" he asked, looking over to his teammates, while nodded to him.

"okay, we are gonna play Reincarnate" Jellal said.

___GET UP!  
_  
_BLEH!_

_You pull the trigger just for fun  
Forgetting I'm a loaded gun  
So hate me for the things I've done  
And not for what I've now become_

_I want this  
I need this  
I love it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
And now there's nothing left to take.  
Leaving the past to the grave  
So we can reincarnate_

_You sit upon your throne of filth  
Condemning what you haven't built  
So hate me 'cause you're standing still  
Watching while I shoot to kill_

_I live this  
I breathe this  
You crave it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
And now there's nothing left to take.  
Leaving the past to the grave  
So we can reincarnate_

_There's one thing you forget  
You can't make me play dead  
I've swallowed your bullshit  
No respect you make me fucking sick_

_Give me a reason!_

_I won't bite my tongue  
I am not afraid  
Spineless,  
A dominion of nothing is all you will reign  
You laugh, but what did you create?  
Bitch, you give a fucking aspirin a headache_

_Through hell, from grace  
There's nothing left_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,  
There's nothing left for you to take to take  
Driving the nail through my mistakes  
So we can reincarnate_

_We lie down  
We're sore and sick  
We fall down  
Sink or swim  
Underground,  
The remedy for who we are and what lies beneath  
REINCARNATE!_

"Whoa! That was great!" Jellal commented

"Of course" Gray added

"It's because we are the….." Natsu grinned

"BLACK HEAVENS!" the boys shouted and they pumped their fist in the air.

**I know, I know, this has a lot more details than the first chapter… like I said, it was a rushed chapter. But don't worry; I'll be explaining more about the girls in the next chapter. **

**hahahaha! I know, I'm making Jellal like their mother.**

**Sorry if their OOC, I tried my best**

**The song is from Motionless in White, Reincarnate.**

**So love it? Hate it?**

**Please read and review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm…..So hey everyone! I'm still alive! I am very happy for the reviews, follows and favorites! As in thank you very much! \\(T-T)/ Banzai! Tears of happiness!**

**Anyway, sorry If I have not been able to update for awhile its because our JS Prom is next week and I'm part of the decoration committee! And I also have another story I'm working on. Its still a fanfic but sadly its not anime but a band1 So thank you for understanding! *Bows***

**So okay heres the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you like it! Disclaimer please!**

**G: Tch. This stupid doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters and also the songs!**

**Me: Wahhhh! G! what are you doing here?! Arent you suppose to be in KHR universe?!**

**G: Giotto force me*walks away***

**Me: thank you Gio-kun! You're the best!**

**G: Enough stupid woman! Continue on with your story!**

**Me: *sulks in a corner* fine.**

Chapter 3

"Juvia?!" a certain familiar blonde girl called out across the hallway of their house "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here Lucy!" another familiar shade of blue hair popped out of a certain room.

"What the hell are you doing in Erza's room?!" Lucy whispered while staring incredulously at her insane friend.

"I just want to check some things, duh" Juvia scoffed.

"Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Oh come on Lucy! Chill down! It's not like Erza's going to find out!"

Lucy sighed, she then looked around the hallway, then turned back to look at her friend "So what brings you here in Erza's room?"

"I just want to check some things….." Juvia pouted as she rummages through the said scarlet's closet.

"What things?" Lucy asked as she also looked around.

The room was simple and cute.

"Ugh!" Juvia groaned as she pulled on her blue sweater "I cant find it!"

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"My handmade gray-sama plushy!" the bluenette wailed as she desperately searched for her long lost plushy

Lucy raised an eyebrow "And what makes you think that Erza has it?"

"Because she's the one who took it, saying that it was my punishment for eating her strawberry cake…"

"Idiot! You know how much Erza loves her cakes!"

"It was an accident!"

And so the two girls began looking for the gray plushy, since Juvia cried out that she won't be able to sleep at nigh without it.

Meanwhile at another certain studio in the city of Magnolia called Fairytail Entertainment, a rather handsome black haired bassist was checking out his bass, plucking it every few seconds, before a song suddenly came into his mind. Grinning excitedly, he got one of his own electric guitar, a dark blue one with such intricate snow blizzard designs.

Strumming, he studied some few tunes, before the whole music came into his mind. And he then automatically started scribbling down on the music sheet.

"Metal-Head!" he shouted rather loudly. Few seconds later, a man full of body piercings arrived.

"What is it, stripper?" the man asked, who's name is Gajeel

"I just compose a new song" Gray replied, handing the music sheet to the vocalist.

"Oh,really?"Gajeel did his signature laugh as he looked over the sheets "let's call out the others"

Few minutes later, the others arrived, Gajeel immediately gave them a little bit of briefing about the song, and also the part where there are no screamos.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed "Hey, metal-shit what if our fans don't like it?!"

"Gihi. I am sure pyro-ass that they're gonna like it cause I'm the one singing!" Gajeel smirked

"piss off" natsu muttered.

And so they went into their positions and….

_Scream, shout_

_Scream, shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We are the in between_

_Cast down as sons of war_

_Struck to the earth like lightning_

_On this world we're torn_

_We won't cause the pain_

_Of living out their law_

_Take joy in who you are_

_We know our wings are flawed_

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We follow the morning star_

_A light where darkness trailed_

_The passion left unholy_

_Now you find yourself_

_We have nowhere to go_

_No one to wish us well_

_A cry to find our home_

_Our stories they will tell_

_We're bored to death in heaven_

_And down alone in hell_

_We only want to be ourselves_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout_

_We are the fallen angels_

_Scream, shout, woah, woah_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah_

_To those who sing alone_

_No need to feel this sorrow_

_We scream, we shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

_We scream, we shout_

_We are the fallen angles_

_We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah_

_We shout, woah_

_We are the fallen angels_

"This a great song!" Natsu grinned "yeah! I cant believe that ice princess her composed this!"

"you wanna fight, fire-breath?!" Gray glared at his frenemy

"sure, ice-pants!"

And so the two began their comical fight, the others could only sight, not even noticing that their vocalist had joined the fray.

After the band practice, Loke decided to go out for a drive. He was feeling pretty awful when he found Gina in his apartment making out with another guy. Can you believe it?! That bitch even had the nerve to get mad at him for coming unannounced.

Loke maybe a playboy, but there are also girls that he took on seriously like Gina, but guess what, she was the one who played with him.

And here he was driving in his red Ferrari with no actual destination, he was just driving pass by a coffee shop, when a certain girl caught his eye. She was pretty, her soft pink locks that curled at the end flowed past her milky white shoulders. Her eyes showed the very essence of innocence, and yes by the way she was wearing you could tell pretty well that she is very innocent.

She was wearing a white wool sweater, pink knee-length skirt and a pair of brown boots. Loke took a look at himself, good he was actually wearing something casual today. Black shirt under his green coat, black pants and a pair of brown boots.

He then parked his car in the side of the shop, taking out his shades and black beanie, he then stepped out of the car.

He was about to approached the girl when another girl with a long shade of blue hair made a beeline to the pinkette.

"Aries!" the bluenette happily grinned as she hugged her friend.

Loke then decided not to interrupt the two and just sat in a table for two, behind the two girls. He listened to the conversation _"Aries, eh? So that's her name?" _he thought.

"Juvia!" the pinkette now known as Aries happily greeted her friend "So what is this about?"

"hahahaha" Juvia giggled "You really are sharp, Aries!"

Aries just raised an eyebrow at the giggling brunette.

"I have just composed a new song, and I want all of us to try this out now!"

"Really?! That's great!" Aries exclaimed in excitement

_"__They are singers…..." _Loke thought as he listened eagerly to the girls conversation.

Few minutes or so, the girls finally left, leaving a disheartened Loke because he wasn't able to get the number of the girl. "At least I know her name.." he muttered to himself.

On their way to their house, Juvia had already texted the others to meet up at their usual practice room- the basement.

"So what's the title of the song?" Levy asked as she fiddled with her guitar.

"I still haven't thought about it yet since it just came into my mind" Juvia chuckled.

"So are we going to try it?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I just changed my mind…" the bassist said "and instead I have good news for us"

"What good news?" Erza asked as Aries nodded in agreement

"You know about the annual F.E competition?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Levy stared at the other bluenette.

Juvia was now very nervous on how she's going to break the news to her friends

Closing her eyes "Ikindasignedusup!" she hurriedly said

"we cant understand you, juvia, It was too fast" the blonde vocalist said.

Taking a deep breath, juvia then explained to her bandmates on how she signed them up to join the Annual F.E competition, in which the winners of this very competition would have a contract signing with the said entertainment company. And the other thing is that the famous band BLACK HEAVENS are also in the same agency.

"OH MY GOD!" the four girls squealed as they hugged their friend.

"So what is our entry song?" Erza asked

"I still have no idea….." Juvia sighed

"How about we just use your song!" Levy suggested

"EH?! But we still haven't practice it yet"

"That's why we are going to practice it now" Erza said using a commanding tone that usual means end of discussion.

Minutes later, after few tries, the girls had finally gotten hang of the song.

"We are so ready!" Lucy screamed as she began to think on what clothes she will wear.

Day of the Competition.

At the Fairy tail Entertainment Studio.

"So Loke…." Gray stared at his long time buddy "what the hell are grinning for? You look creepy more than usual"

"That's rude you know" Loke said.

"So you guys curious about today's contestants?" Jellal asked, he was twirling his drumsticks in the air and catches it before it falls to the floor.

"Hell yeah! I hope I can find another awesome guitarist! So I can fight Him or her!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

They then looked at the TV screen in where the first contestants will perform, it was a girl band named Lost Symphony.

The moment the girls started playing their instruments, they got the boys attention, especially Loke, he was staring at a familiar pinkette.

"Oh god, please don't let us embarrass our selves!" Juvia begged and prayed to the heavens above that they may hear her pleas as she played her bass guitar. She was wearing a white tubetop and blue skirt with a pair of brown boots, her hair cascading past her shoulders.

She then looked over at her friends, as usual, Erza looked composed as ever as she played the drums. She was dressed in red tubetop, red shorts and white boots. Her hair in a ponytail.

Levy was also looking nervous like her, she was dressed in an orange T-shirt, Blue shorts, Red Boots and bandana in her head. Aries looking cute and innocent as always with her white tube dress and her pink hair in a messy bun.

But the most nervous of all was their vocalist, Lucy, she was dressed in a pink Tube top, black skirt and Brown boots, her hair in her usual hairstyle, the side ponytail.

"Good luck Lucy!" she mouthed to her friend. When Lucy saw this, she nodded in thanks, she then began to sing.

_I can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well, maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me_

_You say that I been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

_If God's the game that you're playing  
Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy_

_It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

_This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it_

_I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

_I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror_

After performance, there was a thunderous applauses from the crowd, they the began to shout

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

The girls looked troubled, they looked at the judges, and the old tiny man in the middle known as President Makarov Dreyar, owner of the famous Fairytail Entertainment Company smiled and nodded at them giving them the permission.

And so the girls played another song, this time composed by Erza.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
It's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

When Jellal heard this song, his eyes widened in shock, that he scrambled out of the studio and into the back stage of the competition, with his bandmates behind him. When he saw the drummer, he could only say one word.

"Erza…?"

**Oh my gosh! Does Jellal know Erza?!**

**Hahahaha! Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**The songs are from paramore titled "Playing God" and "Ignorance". I'm telling you guys beforehand that I wont be able to update for awhile since I'm gonna be busy with my upcoming JS Prom. So thank you!**

**Please read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Guys! I'm back! I really am so sorry for not updating for quite awhile it's because of a writer's block and this week is full of exams (Achievement Test, CEM and 4****th**** Midterm exam) I am dying here….. My brain is all sizzling up on trying to study all the lessons.**

**There's also another reason, you see, a guy who's high on drugs kinda got inside our school and he cause quite a ruckus before the police caught him.**

**So, I'm not really sure if I have mentioned the boys age, so here it is:**

**Gray, Natsu are 17 years old, Gajeel and Loke are 18 while Jellal is 19.**

**G: hey! Stupid woman! Enough about this shit! They are waiting!**

**Lampo: *yawns* Ore-sama is sleepy, the lady here doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters and the songs.**

**Me: G! what are you doing here?! And you too, Lampo! I don't own you both (though I wish I do) Amano-sensei owns you! And don't just do the disclaimer w/o my permission!**

**G: shut up woman!**

**Me: pinkie! *G points a gun at me* Eeep! I'm sorry! *runs away***

**G:That woman is gone! You better start reading before that stupid woman comes back and starts chattering again. *walks away***

Chapter 4

"Erza…?"

Jellal stared in shock at the beautiful scarlet haired beauty, on stage playing the drums amazingly as if she was born for it.

Gray noticed their friend staring at the female drummer "You know her?" he raised an eyebrow. It was shocking to see Jellal looked at a girl like that, because as far as they know, Jellal never really got any close to other girls, like that time, when Ultear, an award winning actress flirted with him and tried to get into his pants. Fuck, you should have seen Jellal's reaction, it was priceless!

**Juvia's POV **

Oh My Freaking Super Hot Red Chili Peppers!

Is this really happening?!

If you're asking on why, I'm talking like a total fangirl, in which I am. You see, after performing, Mr. Makarov commended us.

"You girls have real talent, the way you performed was so natural, your music reached our hearts. I am really happy to see talents like this." He said. And when he said that, we totally forgot that this show was live and we just continued on screaming in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! We are so amazing!" Lucy squealed! "Yeah, right!" Me and the others chorused.

And when we went backstage, I really felt as if I'm going to transform into a puddle of goo.

REASON: BLACK HEAVENS IS STANDING IN FRONT OF US!

If this is a dream please I beg you! don't wake me up!

**End of POV**

"You girls rock it!" Natsu grinned charmingly that made Lucy blushing and stuttering "T-T-Th-Than-ks"

"So what's all this beautiful girls name?" Loke winked at Aries,that made her blush so hard, that her face has an even darker shade of Erza's hair.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden" As usual, Levy tried to act cool, but the others can see that she was fidgeting.

"I' m Erza Scarlet" Somehow, Gray and Natsu suddenly had a feeling that this woman was scary and in the near future they were gonna fear for their lives because of her. (they don't know how true that is!)

"I'm Juvia Lockser" the other bluenette smiled sweetly as she ogled at Gray suddenly felt shivers run down his spine.

When Erza had introduced herself, she caught the bluehead drummer Jellal staring at her. So she did the simplest thing that came to her mind.

Stare back.

Jellal was caught off-guard when he saw Erza stare at him, he was about to talk to her, when a sudden shout caught his attention, apparently the bluenette called Juvia had latched herself unto Gray and began to call him Gray-sama.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia and this is..uh, Aries Celeste" Lucy introduced since Aries was too shy to do it and kept on hiding behind Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Luigi" Natsu grinned as he thumbs up

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled, forgetting that she actually yelled at her crush/idol, and when she realized it she began apologizing

"hahaha, it's okay luigi"

Lucy facepalmed, how could someone so charmingly hot be this stupid? " for the last time, it's Lucy" she sighed.

"Gray-sama! You are so awesome!" Juvia squealed, while Gray just chuckled nervously, gosh, this girl had a tight grip.

"you are th-" Juvia was cut off, when a hand slapped her face. The others stopped what they were doing in shock.

While Juvia just stood there in shock, as she look at the woman infront of her, it was no other than Eleanor Quinn, a famous international model. Blonde, blue eyes and got all the curves in the right places, but Gray never batted an eye at her.

"Minerva?! What do you think you're doing?!" Gray demanded, Eleanor just rolled her eyes as she tried to push Juvia from Gray, but Juvia was still holding on tightly to him, in which Gray was thankful since he doesn't really like Eleanor.

Juvia glared at the bitch who tried to push her away from her beloved Gray-sama.

"She is touching what mine!" Eleanor gritted her teeth as she attempted to push Juvia once again away Gray, but it was fuitile, Juvia refused to let go.

The others watched in amusement while Loke commented "For Pete's sake Eleanor, Gray was never yours! Are you really that blind?! Is he wearing tag that say Eleanor owns me? No? See!"

The others gaped in shock and surprised. Loke Leger was know for his gentlemanly yet playboy attitude and to see him talk like that to woman, a hot model to boot! To say that they were shocked is the understatement of the year.

Eleanor turned bright red in anger and embarrassment, "you!" she pointed at Juvia "You'll pay for this!" before she could walk away, someone grabbed her arm.

"You left something" Juvia smiled innocently before slapping Elaenor across the face. HARD " You can leave now"

Eleanor burst into tears and run off.

"Go Juvia! That was awesome!" Levy and Lucy cheered as the others nodded in agreement.

"And you too Loke!" Natsu said as he patted the said guitarist in the back "someone has to do that to her anyway!"

"Yeah! She ticks me off!" Gajeel gihi-ed.

"Gajeel! You were here?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed

"Huh?! I was here the fucking whole time!" Gajeel roared in anger

"But you were just so quiet" Natsu said as Gray nodded "And I thought you left or something" he continued

"Be-" Gray cut off Gajeel

" why were you so quiet anyway?" Gray asked

"Y-" Natsu cut him off, while Jellal was already fretting and panicking upon seeing the angry tick marks on Gajeel's head on the other hand Loke was laughing out loud with his left arm around the shoulders of the blushing Aries, who never had the guts to push him away.

"hahahaha! He was probably shy! HAHHAHAHAHA! SISSY GAJEEL!" Natsu guffawed out loud accompanied by Gray.

And that did it.

Gajeel punched the two straight on the face "That's cause you never let me talk you fucking assholes!" he yelled as he began to chase the two around the room.

The girls just giggled. They never knew that BLACK HEAVEN were like normal teenage boys off stage.

"-nd now, our next contestants are- Oh my! What a surprise!"

The group turned their attention back on stage, and they were stunned at what they saw.

Three girls were wearing such revealing outfits, and they were Ultear, Meredy and Eleanor.

"oooh, Ultear-chan? This is such a surprise! I never expected you to be into music" the MC asked.

Ultear giggled seductively (is that possible?) wearing only a white bra, pair of white high-waist shorts and a pair of black kitten heels, she flaunted her ass to the audiences "Well, I just wanted to try my luck, You see, I actually love to sing~" she winked.

"Oh really?! And how about you Meredy-chan?" the pink haired girl just laughed and said "wherever Ultear goes, I'll go!" she was dressed in a pink crop top, pair of black shorts and knee-high boots.

"El-" Eleanor grabbed the mic from the MC, she was dressed in a green bra with a short white skirt and a pair of black stilettos. All three of them had their hair in buns.

"I wanna conquer all kinds of industry whether movies or music!"

"hahahaha…" The MC chuckled nervously "well then lets give the girl group Grimoire Heart a huge applause!"

Music started to play in the background

ULTEAR:

_J-Lo, ya tu sabes  
It's a new generation  
Mr. Worldwide  
Of party people  
Get on the floor, dale, get on the floor  
Red one_

_Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh_

MEREDY:

_I'm loose, loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth, it's the truth  
I'm like Inception  
I play with your brain  
So don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't, don't, don't,  
Don't get it confused no  
'Cause you will lose yeah  
Now, no pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale_

ELEANOR:

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor_

ULTEAR:

_Don't stop, keep it movin'  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

ALL:

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

MEREDY:

_I know you got it  
Clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin'  
Rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop, keep it movin'  
Put your drinks up_

ULTEAR:

_It's getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'd probably die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza,  
Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

ALL:

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night way  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
(Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta)  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

ELEANOR:

_That badonka donk  
Is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka, some chonky konk  
And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor_

ALL:

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

The people clapped their hands wildly and loudly cheering at the three sexy girls.

Meanwhile on the backstage….

"They look hot!" Loke wolf-whistled while Gajeel just gihi-ed and looked at levy "Oi shrimp, you looked like a child compared to them" he smirked

"you idiot!" Levy yelled, turning red in anger

"just telling the truth shrimp" he commented which earned a few angry reactions from the girls, taking this chance, Gray and Natsu pulled Jellal into their room (where their things are prepared, like a makeup room).

"So dude tell me about that whole staring thing!" Natsu grinned

Jellal stared at the pink-haired guitarist and black-haired bassist in a perfect innocent face "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"Come on, Jellal! Me and pinky here saw you stare at Erza!" Gray said

"Huh! Who you calling pinky! You perverted Ice princess!"

"you wanna go!"

"Yeah right!"

Jellal sighed, he knew that the two was going to start an all out nonsensical childish war if no one stops them.

"She's my childhood friend" he finally said

The two handsome idiots paused at what they were doing, in where gray was grabbing Natsu's hair and cheeks while the latter pulled on Gray's pants and kicking the legs.

"Huh….really?" Gray looked confused "and basing on the way you stared at her, you were pretty close?"

Jellal nodded.

"Then why does she….uh… you know… doesn't seem to recognize you?!" Natsu asked

"That's what troubles me…"Jellal muttered

Jellal explained to his friends that when he was 10 and Erza being 6 that time, they met in an orphanage since both of them had their parent killed in a huge fire, and because they seem to have some similarities, the two hit it off immediately.

But then a family tried to adopt Jellal, but he begged them; his new parents to bring Erza with them but they refused.

Two years later, when he visited the orphanage. He was told that Erza was already adopted. And that was all, since that day, he never saw her until….Today.

**Okay, guys sorry for the late updates! This week is busy! We also have a play to perform next month ROMEO AND JULIET! Sorry for the wrong spellings too and grammars! Feel free to point it out! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Okay, about the OC Eleanor, she will be quite app-**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ if you continue on blabbering, you will spoil the story~**

**Me: Mukuro! What the hell are you doing here? No, I mean, what the hell is with you all?! Why do you keep appearing here?! You don't belong here!**

**Mukuro: I am merely looking for my dear chrome!**

**Me: Well she's not here so scram!**

**Mukuro: how rude~ *slowly disappears into thin mist***

**Me: *throws a tantrum and wails loudly* I am tired!**

**Hibari: for disrupting the peace…. I'll bite you to death *whips out tonfas***

**Me: *runs away* SOMEBODY SAVE ME! *stops for a moment* oh please don't forget to review! *runs away again***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Guys! I'm back! Well… I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating for awhile! But Exams are over so…..UPDATE! Here is chapter 5!**

**And also thanks to YaoiFanaticFreak for pointing that out. Yeah, I forgot to edit the Minerva to Eleanor, I didn't see it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairytail or any of its characters and the songs cause if I do, Juvia and Gray would be married by now!**

**Chapter 5**

It was already midnight but a certain bluenette was still awake. Yes, Juvia Lockser is very wide awake. She just kept staring and giggling at her photo with her Gray-sama. The whole thing lasted for along time.

Stare, giggle, stare, giggle, stare, giggle, and stare, giggl-

"Gosh! Juvia! You are so creeping me out!" a disheveled Lucy yelled as she slammed the door to Juvia's room open.

The latter pouted rather cutely "I was _not _giggling that loud!"

"I know!" Lucy gave her a look "walls have ears darling~!" she said rather too cheerfully

Juvia stared at her friend "you know what? That just sounds so disgusting"

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance "Just go to sleep already" she said before walking out.

The next morning, all the girls were pretty hyped up since the results of the audition will be announced today. So after changing into some decent clothes, they drove to Fairytail Entertainment studios.

Upon arriving there, the girls met the Grimoire Heart, who are once again dressed in the sexiest clothes (Levy: you mean indecent clothes)

When they reached the main hall, they saw the president Mr. Makarov with the band BLACK HEAVENS on stage.

"Let's sit at the front!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled her friends towards the front row of seats only to see the Grimoire Heart _again._

_"_Talk about bad luck" Juvia muttered incoherently

"What are you guys doing here? You are not supposed to sit here!" Eleanor said haughtily

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Juvia said sarcastically "I didn't know you own these chairs~ Does it have your name on it?" She looked and inspected the chairs "Uh, but your name is not registered here, so we get to sit here!" Lucy and the others were giggling at the back.

Little did Juvia know that Gray and the others had been watching the exchange.

"gihi. That blue woman is fucking amusing" Gajeel smirked as he watched the girls especially a certain tiny bluenette.

"Hmmnn? Who do you mean? The tiny one or the big one?" Loke teased

"Fuck off Loke! That woman- what's her name again?" Gajeel looked at Gray, and the latter who had noticed it, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

"Hey, Ice pants, I know you and that woman has been hitting it off quite good!"

Gray blush at the vocalist's statement "What the hell Gajeel?! What do you want?!"

"I just ask for the name of that taller blue woman!"

"Her name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser"

"oohhh, You know her that well?" Loke teased

"Like you're the one to talk! Who was the guy who kept bugging the pink girl?! She looked damn scared of you! And in case you forgot, they introduced themselves to us" Gray smirked.

"Uh-uh, I was just too cool for her"

"Where's Jellal and pyro pants anyway?" Gray asked, as he looked around after noticing that their drummer and lead guitarist were gone.

"Natsu? It's obvious, to the buffet table but Jellal- I don't really know" Loke shrugged.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming, yesterday I have seen lots of talented people! Unfortunately, I had to choose 5 contestants that really caught our eyes" Mr. Makarov said "Here are the list of people that passed or what others would call group or band:

1\. Grimoire Heart

2\. Lost Symphony

3\. Dragon twins

4\. AXEL

5\. Shadow

The girls' eyes almost bulged out when they heard their band name being called out as the ones who passed.

"Great job everyone!" Erza smiled "Because of this, we are going to hold a party!"

"And don't forget your strawberry cake" Levy added while the others just laughed

"Of course"

Mr. Makarov then asked for everyone's attention again "For the second round, each one of you would be drawing lots to know your partners or group and perform a song given to you"

"You mean, me and my friends are going to be separated?" Aries asked timidly

"Yes, but this will only be temporary, and it depends if you get to pick the same number; the object of this round is to see the cooperation between fellow artists in performing even though they don't use to perform together. This will be very helpful for future references like band or group collaboration"

A middle aged assistant then came out from the back stage and walked to each one of them and held out a box where they will draw their number, the results are:

Group 1: Juvia, Sting and Eleanor

Group 2: Lucy, Rogue and Ultear

Group 3: Levy, Jet and Droy

Group 4: Simon and Erza

Group 5: Aries and Meredy

"Oh my god! I'm with her!" Lucy screeched in horror as she pointed at the offended Ultear

"Just consider yourself lucky Lucy at least you aren't in the same group with the witch" Juvia muttered dejectedly

"Simon…?" Erza muttered "_the name sounds familiar"_

"Erza, did you say something?" Aries asked

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing" she smiled "How about you Aries, are you okay with your teammate? You do know she's with Eleanor?"

"I know, but Meredy looks pretty nice" Aries smiled

"Fine, but if she hurts you" Erza said in a warning tone "Call me"

"What about me, Erza?! I'm in the same group as HER!" Juvia yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Eleanor as if she was some kind of shit.

"You can defend yourself.. you're black belt in karate" Erza said

"Mou, this is horrible" Levy groaned as she pointed at the grinning Jet and Droy

"hey… aren't those two your…stalkers…?" Lucy and Juvia trailed off as they saw the two boys.

Yes, Jet and Droy are total fans of Levy, they stalked her for 3 whole moths until Erza kicked their asses to the hospital.

Erza took a look around, trying to see her partner, but she couldn't find him instead she caught Jellal staring at her with a sad look before he looked away, walking back to his friends in a dejected manner.

"What just happened?" she asked herself

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder "Hi, are you Erza Scarlet?" a guy asked

Turning around, Erza came face to face with a tall, strongly build guy, he looked fairly well.

"Are you Simon Rob?" she asked

"Yeah, Nice to meet you"

Meanwhile, when Jellal heard the name Simon being paired with Erza, he was dumbfounded.

Thousands of questions swam through his head.

What the hell was he doing here?

Isn't he supposed to be…?

Does she recognize him?

Does he remember me?

Is he here to…?

There was only one thing Jellal could say right now "sorry" he said as he stared at Erza and the guy named Simon talking.

**Okay guys, hope you like this chapter! I didn't know Simon's last name so I just used Rob as his last name, hope your okay with it. I'm sorry for my Wrong spellings and grammars. And I'm also sorry if their OOC.**

**The next chapter would be the interaction of the girls with their new group and the BLACK HEAVENS reaction.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys! GOODBYE SCHOOL! HELLO SUMMER! since school is over! its time for updates! here is the next chapter!**

**I also apologize beforehand, fr the wrong spellings and grammars since i was s excited on updating that I frgot abut checking it! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND SONGS THAT I USED!**

**Chapter 6**

Juvia looked around as she searched for her other group mate Sting Eucliffe. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder as she quickly twirled around.

Seeing the girl's terrified expression, the guy just smiled before apologizing "Hi! I apologize if I scared you" he held out his hand "I'm Sting Eucliffe, and you are Juvia…?"

"Juvia Lockser" Juvia said as they shook hands for a moment. She stares at the guy before her, he was, well let's be honest here, HOT! But not as hot as her Gray.

He had spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes and above the right one, there was a tin diagonal scar. He was wearing his normal outfit, a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed.

He also wears striped belt and dark pants, which are tucked inside his dark-colored boots.

"So where's our other member?" he asked, grinning

"You mean the Eleanor?" Juvia asked

"I believe that your looking for the most hottest woman in all of Fiore" Eleanor appeared out of nowhere, immediate latching unto Sting. Juvia looked at the girl, as usual, the witc- I mean Eleanor was dressed so skimpily. Pink tube croptop, exposing her abdomen, white short skirt and brown ankle boots, her neck and fingers adorned with jewelry and face full of make up. Her hair tied up in bun, with few locks framing her face.

Juvia sighed. She looked at her clothes; white cream sweater, white skinny jeans and knee-high brown boots. Her hair tied up in a French braid.

"You are Sting Eucliffe right?" Eleanor asked seductively as she batted an eyelash at him "I heard you and your partner Rogue Cheney are gonna release your next album two weeks from now?"

"Yeah…" Sting chuckled "But that is extremely confidential, how did you know?"

Eleanor smirked "Let's just say I have my own ways"

Juvia rolled her eyes in annoyance. Seriously, this damn woman kept on flirting with every rich and popular guy. She turned to look at Eleanor's current target.

Sting Eucliffe is a member of the newly debuted duo Dragon Twins, together with Rogue Cheney. The duo became popular in the internet before their fame skyrocketed and now their performing in public. Their popularity rivaling the BLACK HEAVENS.

Meanwhile on the other end, Lucy was having a hard time talking with her new temporary group mates. Rogue Cheny, the dark haired guy with a scar on the bridge of his nose and red eyes. He wore a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs, black lose pants and army boots. The guy was so quiet, he was releasing the aura of 'don't talk to me', Ultear was also doing the same thing.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Lucy yelled in her mind.

"Hi, Meredy-san, I'm Aries Celeste," Aries shyly held out her hand to Meredy, who the latter smiled in return and shook her hand "I'm Meredy Milkovich"

"EH? Your related to Ultear-san?"

"Yup, she's my big sister!"

Well, that went well, let's check the other group or should I say the last group.

"Levy-chan!" Jet called out in glee as he attempted to tackle the poor little bunny- I mean, Levy.

"Yahh! Stay away from me!" levy whacked him in the head.

"ouch, Levy-chan!" Droy fake-cried.

The two idiots continued to cling to Levy, not knowing the promising pain they would suffer soon from someone who just scrunched up a can. And threw it to their head.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Jet demanded, as they looked around and ended up staring straight to Gajeel who had a menacing grin directed to them.

cleared his throat in the mic to gain everyone's attention.

He then explained to them the things that were gonna happen.

"Now, that you have met your new group mates, this time you will be drawing songs that your group will be performing 2 weeks from now in FT entertainment 20th anniversary concert." He said "And you will not tell anybody the song you pick, I want it as a surprise"

Everyone was shocked, but it immediately ceased when they had to pick their songs. Juvia stared in shock at their song pick.

"Ummnn, Makarov-sama, Our song is a solo song and there's three of us" She said

"Well you have to choose one of too sing while the others help with your performance" The old man just grinned

"okay"

5 minutes later

The groups were separated so they can plan about their performance.

"I want to sing!" Eleanor demanded

Sting just chuckled "Eleanor, we already talked abut this, I want Juvia to sing, This is a rare opportunity, she's the bassist of their band, so she rarely sings" he winked at Juvia.

Eleanor thought that Sting wanted to see Juvia embarrass herself in front of many people so she just went along with it, not knowing Sting was playing with her.

2 weeks later.

Night of the performance.

Juvia was inside the dressing room. She was wearing a blue ripped skinny jeans and white crop top, showing a generous amount of cleavage even though she didn't like it. Her hair in a messy bun. She was also wearing brown boots.

She was silently praying that she doesn't embarrass herself.

When her name was called, she immediately went backstage and saw Sting and Eleanor there.

Sting was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, Black leather jacket and white ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Eleanor was clad in a sexy black dress, and white kitten heels, her hair in curls.

They then headed out and was greeted by thunderous claps and cheers from the crowd.

Juvia nervously grabbed the microphone and looked at the crowd. Yes, she has sung before but not like this, there were too many audiences. What if she makes a mistake? Ends up embarrassing herself? This is the sole reason why she didn't want to be the vocalist of their band.

She lacked confidence, when she's all alone_. "Its okay, Juvia, you can do it! You don't have to dwell in the past! You've move on!" _she thought as she reassured herself.

She stared at Gray, her idol, watching from the audience, sitting in the VIP chair together with his band mates and president Makarov.

_"__You gotta do your best Juvia!"_ she thought, her eyes burned with determination _"Gray-sama is watching you!"_

She then turned her head to look at Eleanor who was clinging unto Sting tightly. Music then began to play. Juvia curled and uncurled her fingers in nervousness.

She then slowly walked toward the 'pretend couple" and begun to sing.

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend

She looked at Eleanor and flipped her hair, as she wagged her finger at Sting, beckoning him to come to her.

I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all right?

She grabbed his collar, and dragged him to the center of the stage with her, leaving Eleanor alone. And as she sang the next lines, she leaned so close to his face that the audience were already squealing in glee and planning to make a pair out of them. Sting just smirked at Juvia… And in order to make the crowd go wild, he leaned so close to her too, that their noses were touching.

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

Meanwhile, in the audience, Gray was not feeling that great. His so called friends keep teasing him, especially that pink oaf.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed out loud " poor Ice princess! Your girl is with another guy!" He laughed as he pointed a finger a Gray

"Shut up Natsu or else I'll break that finger of yours!" Gray snapped "Besides she's not my girl, she's just a fan"

Juvia walked away from Sting and strided over to the obviously fuming Eleanor, it was so obvious that the fans just thought it was part of the act. As Juvia sang the first line, she looked at Eleanor in a mocking way before looking back at Sting and running towards him as she sang the next lines.

She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now

Juvia then turned to the crowd and shouted as she raised her hands up "And that's what everyone's talking about!"

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

Eleanor walked toward Sting and hugged his left arm, as if claiming her boyfriend from Juvia, but the latter just smirked, knowing that in the next stanza, she would be able to push Eleanor.

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)

Juvia then looked at Sting, and made a motion with her index finger, motioning him to come to her. She touched his lips.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?

Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way

I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Then in the last part, as practiced, she leaned in for a kiss. Making crowd go wild, the girls (Juvia's bandmates) gaped in shocked and also squeal in excitement while Gray jolted out of his seat and sputtered out the cola he was just drinking.

Natsu guffawed out loud as he rolled on the floor, laughing his brains out "Man! You should have seen your face! You looked so hilarious!"

Gajeel and Loke only smirked at their friend's reaction while Jellal just smiled at Gray before he looked at Natsu and sighed in embarrassment because while Natsu was laughing so hard, he choked on his own spit.

"Wahahahahaha!" Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing as they pointed at the choking Natsu "hahahaha! You deserve that bastard!" Gray yelled.

He then turned to look at Juvia holding hands with Sting, smiling happily. He blushed seeing her lovely face, beads of sweat rolling down to her breast, killer legs that he would want around his hi-

"Damn!" he cursed. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

**so you guys like it? hate it? Please review!**

**thanks for reading!**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Since I was in the mood I pretty much updated quickly since I got the ideas swarming inside my head.**

**And also thanks to crimson sana for helping choose Levy's group song and also for Lucy's group but sorry I didn't use it since when I heard this song it just felt like BANG! This song was perfect!**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairytail or any of its characters and any of the songs I'm using! All I own is my OC!**

Lucy singing – _italics _Rogue singing – underline

Ultear singing - **Bold All – ****_Italics and Bold_**

**Chapter 7**

"JUVIA!" Lucy and the other girls except Erza came screaming as they tackled their friend backstage.

"You were amazing!" Lucy smiled, before smirking "you were smoking hot back there!"

"Good job Juvia!" Erza thumbs up while her there hand was holding a plate of strawberry cake

"Uh.. where did she get that?" Juvia asked

"Oh, that" Lucy shrugged "Must have bought it outside"

"Ju-chan! Super awesome!" Levy complimented.

"Thanks everyone! " Juvia took a deep breath before…..screaming "OH MY GOD! I really thought I was gonna die out there! I was so scared!"

The girls just laughed at their friend before Erza grabbed Juvia by the shoulder "Tell me… Juvia…" her eyes getting teary "Did… you..r-really give your first k-kiss to him?" Erza was blushing tomato red while asking that question which made the girls giggle.

"o-of course not! "Juvia stammered, blushing bright red "My first kiss is only for Gray-sama!"

"EH?!"

"Huh?!" Juvia looked confused "Wait a minute, you mean, you thought it was real?!"

The girls nodded.

Juvia gaped in horror "OH NO! what if Gray-sama though I really kiss Sting-san!"

"You didn't kiss him Juvia? But we really saw you kiss him" Lucy asked

Juvia was about to explain but was cut off by Sting, who put his arm around her shoulders before pushing her to his chest. With his free arm, he tilted her chin, so she was looking straight at him.

Aries, Levy and Erza were already blushing bright red, you can even see smoke coming out of their head while Lucy was grinning mischievously.

"You wanna know, how we did it?" He asked, touching her lips again "Then let me show you" He kissed her.

"KYAAAA!" The girls squealed.

"Sting-san, please stop fooling around" Juvia blushing red, said as she pulled away, while Sting just chuckled.

"We really didn't kiss..." He said "See" he pointed to Juvia's lips "You can see there's a tape there"

"But it was not there before" Levy puffed her cheeks, annoyed for being tricked while Erza sighed in relief that her friend's lips are still virgin.

"I put it when I touched her lips" Sting grinned playfully "But if you want, I can kiss her truly, this time no tricks!" he started pulling Juvia towards him

"Ehhh?! No! the only person who can kiss me is Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

Sting was caught-off guard, they were all silent, they just kept on staring at Juvia who was already blushing so hard.

They then heard someone wolf-whistle behind them. They all turned around and were shocked at what they saw.

BLACK HEAVENS were standing behind them. Gajeel and Natsu were grinning like total idiots, Loke was smirking and behind him was a blushing Jellal who just smiled awkwardly. He was totally embarrassed that they just walked in on some kind of private conversation.

But most of all was Gray. He was standing beside Natsu, eyes wide as dinner plates, few shades of blushes was clear on his cheeks, and mouth gaped in shock.

Juvia's eyes grew wide when she saw Gray. "_MAVIS-SAMA! Just kill me! This is so embarrassing! WAHHHHH! Just kill me!_" she mentally cried "_on second thought just kill me after I marry Gray-sama!"_ she then whacked her, surprising the people around her _"Stupid juvia! This is no time for fanatasizing!"_

"uh, you see- what I mean is- uh just…" Juvia was at loss in words, she didn't know what to say. So she did the only logical thing she can think of. RUN AWAY.

"Sorry" she then dashed off.

After Juvia was gone, they all stared at Gray. The bassist sent them a confused look "What?!"

Loke sighed as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders "Man, I knew you were slow on uptake, but I didn't know you were _this_ slow"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray demanded

"Go after the girl idiot!" Jellal hit Gray on the head "She was embarrass, talk to her properly! Don't mess up!" he warned before he started pushing Gray.

"Fine, I'll go" Gray groaned "Just stop pushing me!" with that he ran after Juvia.

"So who's performing next?" Natsu asked

Lucy became pale "oh my gosh! I'm next!" she screeched before dashing off.

Luckily Lucy was already dressed in her outfit which consist of a pink knee-length dress with white ruffles in the hemline, and an off-shoulder and a pair white stilettos. Her hair in a bun, she was also wearing a white jeweled tiara.

Ultear was already dressed in a purple knee-length dress, with black sash on her waist and same as lucy with the off-shoulder style. She was also wearing a pair of black stilettos, her hair braided and she's also wearing a white jeweled tiara.

Rogue was dressed in a white beater, black fitted pants and brown combat boots.

They then headed out to the stage. Lucy stood in the left side while Ultear was on the right and in the middle behind them was Rogue.

Music started playing and crowds began to go wild, seeing Ultear and Rogue, not Lucy since they still don't pretty much know about her.

**Oh, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
**_It's all about the exposure the lens  
I told her the angles were all wrong  
Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Lucy and Ultear walked towards the edge of the stage, where they did a series of dance moves as they sang while Rogue behind them also dancing.

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

Lucy high-fived with Ultear and Rogue, getting ready for the chorus.

**_Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_**

Natsu was staring at Lucy as she sang, she was smiling so happily and she was so bright…she is like a…STAR!

The others noticed that their loudest member was so quiet, that they couldn't help but tease him.

"you got hots for the blonde, Natsu?" Loke smirked, wriggling his eyebrows playfully

"Shut up!" Natsu smacked Loke but unfortunately, the handsome playboy ducked and Natsu ended up smacking Jellal right in the face.

He immediately turned pale and started sweating buckets. Jellal maybe the calmest person in the band but that doesn't mean he is not scary.

NOTE TO SELF: Silent people are DANGEROUS!

"Sorry Jellal!" Natsu squeaked

Jellal sighed "Just be careful next time"

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down

Everyone cheered. The trio were doing a spectacular performance.

**If it's not real**  
_You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
__And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
_**You can see it with your eyes  
****Oh, even in the dark****  
**And that's where I want to be, yeah

Lucy and Ultear did a few moves while Rogue did his few own solo dance moves like head spin before they san the chorus once again, bringing an end to their song!

The crowd went wild, they cheered and yelled at the amazing performance.

Lucy bowed to the audience before they went backstage where she was immediately tackled by Levy.

"Lu-chan! You were so amazing!" Levy smiled brightly still hugging Lucy. The others also congratulated her.

Lucy then looked around "Where's Juvia and Gray?"

Loke shrugged "Those two are probably making out already"

Erza and Jellal chastised "LOKE!"

The others just laughed. "You two are like parents" Natsu guffawed "Yeah, you two should just hook up together" Loke smirked.

Gajeel grinned at Levy "Oi shrimp! You ready to perform? Gihi! Don't piss on your skirt okay!"

Levy blushed bright red "Baka! As if I will!"

Aries timidly looked at her friends getting comfortable with one another, she did not even notice Loke standing beside her.

"Hey, your Aries right?" he asked. Aries nodded shyly.

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

Aries looked surprised "Eh? But y-"

"Good! Then how about this Saturday, at 3 pm" he smirked

"wait a m-"

"Where do you live? I'll picked you up"

Aries was alreasy blushing bright red as she gave him her address.

"Thanks" he kissed her.

.

.

.

On the lips. It was just a quick chaste kiss.

That was the last straw. Aries fainted. Luckily loke caught her just in time. The others who saw the whole thing happen stood frozen in shock. And unfortunately, Erza the first one to recover walked towards the two in slowly, her head bowed low, bangs hiding her eyes

"You… b-bastard!... you dare steal Aries f-f-f-first kiss!" she glared at him "I'll kill you!" she then chased Loke around who was carrying Aries bridal style.

Meanwhile…

Behind the tall dark shrubbery plants, you can see a couple sitting on the bench. And if you look closely, you can make out that the guy has black hair and the girl has a lovely shade of blue locks.

And if you look more closer, you can see that it was Juvia and Gray. Juvia is holding Gray's collar and they were…

KISSING!

**So that's it GUYS! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I totally love reading all your reviews! You guys can also suggest some of your ideas to help this story be more fun!**

**I also apologize for wrong grammars and spellings! GOMENASAI!**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay! hello guys! i am still ALIVE! yay! I am really very very very thankful to all those who reviewed! thanks guys!*bows down repeatedly* **

**okay here is chapter 8! oh and warning: sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars!**

**to gruvia raid: im glad you like it! and i apologize if you were disappointed at the fake kiss! hahahaha! Me too, i wanted it to be real but you know Juvia is totally in love with Gray, she wouldnt let anyone kiss her! to be honest, I'm also a little bit fan of the juviaxsting shipping. So hope you like this chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own fairytail or any of its characters and songs!**

Chapter 8

Juvia was freaking out! Like what the hell?! Her Gray-sama just had to walk in to that moment! The gods must be bored up there and decided to play with the bluenette's fate. Juvia mentally cried.

"Juvia! Wait!"

What?! Gray-sama was running after her! Instead of turning around to meet him, her legs had their own mind, they just continued running.

"Juvia! Wait the hell up!" Gray cursed "Will you please stop!"

That immediately made the bluenette freeze up, turning around she nervously looked at her long time love and idol.

"Uh.. w-what are you doing here Gray-sama?" she asked.

Gray looked at her, with a look that stated 'Really?'

"I'm here to talk to you"

"Eh? Really? What are you gonna say to Juvia?" she asked nervously, unconsciously reverting to her third person speech that she had tried to get rid of years ago.

"Third person….?" Gray asked

"Huh?! Just ignore it! Juvia talks like this when she's all nervous" The bluenette frowned "You must think Juvia is weird"

"Weird? Nah.." Gray scoffed " I think its c-cute"

The two then silently fell into a pleasant conversation, they had sat down in one of the benches.

"Really? You haven't eaten caramade franks?" Gray exclaimed

"Yeah, Juvia thinks its too, uhh, you know, messy to eat" The girl had decided to speak in her original way of speech since her Gray-sama found it cute

"I'll teach you how to eat it!" he grabbed her hand as he stood up

"uh, wait.." Juvia tripped on her own foot when she stood up as she immediately lost balanced and ended up clutching the collar of Gray's shirt. Which made Gray sit back down on the bench.

"Sorry.." she muttered softly as she looked up and found herself locked in the gaze of a pair of black obsidian eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other.

Gray found himself staring at her ocean blue eyes, and somehow his gaze had traveled down to her slightly parted lips (because of shock). And before his mind could process the whole thing, his lips had already slammed down to hers.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock! She couldn't believe it! Like oh my god! Gray was kissing her! As in seriously?! She isn't dreaming right?! Without further ado, she closed her eyes and kissed back. Passionately.

A minute or so passed, the two parted away to get some air, and when they had finally realized the whole situation, an awkward silence fell.

Gray didn't know what to do! Shit! He wanted to hang himself right now! I mean! Fuck! He just kissed a girl! And he actually like it! I mean, man it was intense. He groaned.

Juvia's mind was in chaos, chibi Juvias with face as red as tomatos were running around inside her head. she didn't want Gray to feel weird so she spoke first "uh, Gray-sama, weren't you gonna teach Juvia how to eat Caramade franks?"

"Oh yeah" He said, he thank Juvia mentally "Lets go before the store closes" he grabbed her hand, completely forgotten about the whole kiss thing.

Back to the concert…..

"Levy! Its your turn! " Lucy said as she pushed the petite bluenette towards the stage. Levy was already dressed in a cute orange tubetop dress, and a pair of black stilettos. She also wore a blue bandana on her head. Jet and Droy were dressed in a white open vest and black pants, and a pair of black boots.

Levy looked at the crown and nervously tightened her hold on her mic.

_Putting my defenses up  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line__  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

She played with Jet and Droy's hair and pushed them around as she sang the next line.

_When I don't care__  
__I can play him like a Ken doll__  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball_

Levy stretched out her hand and looked at her nails and pointed to her heels as she sang. She shuddered and bounded over too Jet and Droy who were dancing.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

She then pointed to both boys and shrugged them off as if they were not attractive to her.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames_

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The crown burst into cheers and hooted. Levy happily bowed to them and ran backstage, where her friends where waiting for her except Juvia since she's with Gray.

"Good job shrimp!" Gajeel greeted her

"Mou!" Levy pouted "Don't call me shrimp! But thanks!"

"Erza! Where are you?!" Lucy yelled as she looked around for the scarlet beauty since it was her turn.

"She's in the stage already" Natsu grinned as he jerked his thumb towards Erza who was clad in a sexy backless white dress and a pair of black stilettos. While her partner Simon, was clothed in a black long sleeved shirt and pants and boots with a blue scarf wrapped around his necks.

_You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

The two of them looked at eachother. They were about to sing the next line together when Simon started coughing. The music stopped. Medics rushed as Simon collapsed to the floor. Makarov looked worried for the boy but the show must go on, he quickly looked around and grinned.

Erza frantically looked around. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to sing alone. She looked at Makarov, the old man just gestured her to continue. So she sang.

_Without you, I feel broke  
like I'm half of a whole_

**_Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_**

Another voice joined her in. The crowd burst into wild cheers especially the female fans when Jellal walked up to the stage in his casual long sleeved dark blue shirt, black pants and shoes with a rose in his free hand as he walked towards Erza.

The scarlet beauty was immensely shocked, she didn't expect to have Jellal sing with her and she blushed when she saw the rose in his hand. She shyly accepted it as he handed it to her.

_With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_**.**

They held hands as they looked at the crowd.

**You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear**

Jellal stared at Erza as they sang together. And for the first time, the crowd were silent as the listened to the two singing,as if they didn't want to destroy the perfect harmony of the two. The moment was so intense until Jellal held both of Erza's hands and kissed her knuckles.

**_Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song_**

It was so silent until few seconds later the crowd went wild as they applauded enthusiastically and hooted. They already loved the chemistry of the two. When makarov saw the fans reaction, he was already formulating a plan to make the two an official couple and since he's going to be busy, he's going to need help. And when you need help in matchmaking, there's only one person to call.

Mirajane Strauss.

**okay... fine! i admit! i am not really good with you know.. romantic scenes! I am single you know! *pouts* i really am awkward when it comes to romantic stuffs! *drowning myself in self-despair***

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

umnnnn...** I really dont know what to say so... Viper please do it!**

**viper: pay me!**

**Me:*pouts* fine *hands wads of cash***

**Viper: Skye here doesnt own us (KHR) and fairytail, its characters and the songs.**

**Bold- meredy singing**

_Italics- Aries singing_

_**both- both singing**_

Chapter 9

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks we should buy disguises" The bluenette frowned " Many girls might recognize you!" she looked around nervously.

Gray chuckled. "Yeah, that's a neat idea"

The couple made a quick stop by a shop. Gray bought a black beanie for him and a white one for Juvia, and also two pairs of sunglasses.

"So where are we gonna eat caramade franks Gray-sama?"

"I know a perfect place!" Gray grinned as he pulled her along the busy streets of Magnolia. Juvia smiled enthusiastically as she looked around when she suddenly felt something cold and wet fall into her hand.

"uh, Snow?" she looked

"Well, Would you look at that?!" Gray chuckled "Its snowing! This is totally the perfect weather to eat caramade franks!"

"Erza! You were amazing!" the girls squealed.

"Er-chan! You are so lucky! You get to sing with your Idol Jellal!" Levy happily hugged the scarlet beauty, in which the latter just blushed.

"But not as lucky as the other two!" Lucy pouted

"huh?" the petite bluenette looked confused for a minute before she realized it "ah! You mean Ju-chan and Aries-chan!".

The blonde nodded "Aries got asked out by Loke and they're going on a date this weekend and I bet Juvia is on a date with her Gray-sama right now."

Levy giggled "Oh, Aries-chan good luck! Don't be nervous!" she cheered as she looked at the timid pinkette walked to the stage with her partner. Both girls were wearing matching white dresses, brown knee-high boots and their hair tied into a ponytail.

"Are you okay, Aries?" Meredy asked, worried for the girl who looked quite pale

"Huh? I'm fine" Aries said "It's just…. It's my first time performing on stage without my friends"

Meredy smiled "don't worry! You're not alone!" Aries smiled back.

Snow then started to fall."Ooohhh! Everyone! It's snowing!" the MC cheered

Aries and Meredy laughed "Well isn't this perfect!"

The two girls sat on their chairs; Meredy picked up her pink guitar while Aries sat in front of the piano and started to play.

_In the winter wind, the snow piles up_

_I look at them as they stack_

_If I extend my arms, I'll come closer to it,_

_Though I may be impatient_

Meredy then started to join by plucking some few strings to create a beautiful tune and started to strum.

**I felt it the moment our eyes met**

**But what is this feeling of uneasiness?**

**I accepted the words of discouragement,**

**I obediently get used to it,**

**And I held my cold and numb hands once again.**

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Aries looked around, and she spotted Loke in the crowd in an obvious disguise but the crowd didn't seem to notice him because they were too mesmerized by the singing of both girls.

Loke mouthed 'great job and I like you!' at her before winking, which cause the pinkette to blush which made her so cute.

**I obediently get used to it,**

**And I held my cold and numb hands once again**

Gray and Juvia were eating caramade franks already after Gray had taught the female bassist the proper way of eating it, when the shop owner they're currently in turned on the TV and they saw Aries and Meredy sing.

**_This is the first time I've felt this,_**

**_It's a happiness I felt for someone_**

Gray somehow felt the song was….nostalgic and some kind of special, the song reminds him of the cheerful bluenette with him right now, who's currently busy cheering for her friend and eating the caramade franks.

He felt the same way, this was the first time he had such feelings, he didn't know what kind of feeling it was but he was pretty sure it was special and it was all directed towards the crazy bluenette beside him.

This was the first time he felt happiness with a girl.

**_These feelings would forever stay_**

**_In eternity on the winter winds_**

**_I'm sure these feelings will reach you_**

**_So please, stay as yourself_**

Yes, he wanted Juvia to remain who she is and not become like….._her._

He was afraid of getting hurt…again. He didn't want to feel the same betrayal.

"Please stay as yourself…" he muttered softly

"Huh?" Juvia looked at him innocently; there was some sauce on her nose in which she didn't notice.

"Nothing" He grinned "I just said that there's some sauce on your nose" he suddenly move closer to her and licked the sauce off, making the bluenette blushed so hard.

"E-eh?!" she yelped, Gray just chuckled.

"Um… Gray-sama, all those things that happened…" Juvia looked nervous as she looked at Gray "Does it mean anything?"

Gray was caught-off guard. He paled.

Yeah, why was he doing all these things to her? Why did he have this kind of feelings for her?

"Gray-sama, is something wrong?" Juvia asked worriedly

"I…uh…we have...uh" Gray stammered before he ran away leaving a shocked and heartbroken Juvia.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he ran back to his apartment. He was scared with all these new feelings. He didn't want the same things to happen again. He was afraid…

To fall in love again.

"Aries!" the girls hugged their friend and twirled her around.

"You were so amazing!" Lucy squealed

"I agree!" Loke smirked as he stared at the shy pinkette who blushed tremendously under his gaze "I didn't know you play the piano"

"It's a hobby of mine" she replied.

That night when the girls got home to the house they shared after the boys dropped them off, they saw a tear-stricken Juvia all curled up in the sofa and still bawling her eyes out.

"JUVIA?" they gasped

""Ju-chan, what happen?" Levy asked worriedly as she hugged the crying girl.

"G-Gray-sama *sobs* hates Juvia!" the bluenette wailed

"Eh?! Why would Gray hate you Juvia?" Lucy frowned.

The crying girl then relayed all that happened during the time she was with Gray up to the time he ran away from her.

"g-gray-sama m-must have felt disgusted of Juvia!" the bluenette continued to cry while accepting the tissues Aries handed to her "He must have felt annoyed of Juvia's presence"

"Juvia.. I'm pretty sure that's not the reason…" Lucy smiled nervously "Uh…. You know... Something came up and he had to go?"

"But he should have told Juvia that!"

"Uh- wait, where's Erza?" Aries looked around. The scarlet beauty was nowhere to be found.

They then heard the door slam. And a car engine revved up.

"OH MY GOD! Don't tell me…" Lucy paled as she trailed off "ERZA!" she screamed

"Aries, stay here with the others, I'll go after Erza" Lucy said as she took off running after Erza before she decided that she wouldn't be able to catch up so she grabbed a taxi.

"Follow that car!" she glared at the driver.

"Oi Gray! Are you back?" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door to their condominium open.

Jellal sighed "Natsu, can't you open the door like a normal person would?"

Gajeel grinned "Gihi! Ignore him! Pyro Ass ain't normal!"

"Huh?! What did you say metalhead?!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel

"Oi Gray, Man! What happen to you?" they heard Loke shout from the kitchen. Needles to say, they ran like hell towards the kitchen and found Gray surrounded by beer bottles on the floor drinking his ass off.

"Oi, Ice pants!" Natsu grabbed Gray's collar "What happen?" he demanded

"Juvia happen…" Gray sobbed

"Juvia?" Jellal asked

"What? You got your ass rejected?" Gajeel stared at the drunken bassist.

"I…ass…left… her" Gray muttered incoherently, as he was to drunk to form a sentence.

"Come on" Jellal groaned as he pulled Gray up "You're so heavy! What have you been eating?"

He dragged Gray to his bedroom and put him to bed.

"Natsu, can you get some medicine for Gray?" he called out

"Sure!" was the enthusiastic reply of the guitarist before he heard a loud slam.

"Seriously Natsu! How many time have I told you to not to slam the door?" Jellal said as he walked out of Gray's room and into the living room where he saw Loke and Gajeel backed onto the wall, shaking and Natsu trembling in fear on the floor while pointing at the doorway.

"I-it's not me…" Natsu said weakly.

Standing on the doorway was Erza who had a menacing look on her face and had a killing aura leaking out of her.

"Where is he?!" she demanded

"Who?" Jellal asked

"Gray you bastard! Where are you?!" She shouted.

"Erza, wait up…" Lucy appeared from behind Erza, looking tired and scared "Uh, Erza, I think we should just come back tomorrow...okay?" she suggested, weakly.

But Erza ignored her and searched for Gray, and when she found him, she grabbed him by the collar "You bastard! How dare you do that to Juvia!"

"I was scared…"

"Scared my ass! How could you leave her! She has sever abandonment issues!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock "I'm…. I didn't know! I… was just so scared!"

Jellal saw that Gray was in no condition to explain, he told Lucy t Calm Erza down and maybe they could talk, the blonde immediately agreed.

"Erza…" Lucy grabbed the drummers shoulder "Gray is..uh.. he doesn't look good tonight.. maybe we should jus continue this tomorrow…hm?"

Erza sighed "Fine" she said, as she also noticed that Gray also has his problems. But she still punched him. She then glared at Jellal "We are going to talk"

Jellal nodded.

And so they found themselves seated in the living room of the boys condominium. The boys sat in the sofa while the two girls sat in the opposite. Jellal served them strawberry shortcakes to calm Erza down which helped…a lot.

"So you're here because Gray left Juvia?" Jellal asked, after Erza explained Juvia's side of the story

"Yeah, and that made her have a panic attack…_again" _Erza said grimly

"Uh, so what's up with Gray?" Lucy asked "He said he was scared"

Jellal smiled sadly "I'm afraid that is not our story to tell"

Natsu slammed his hands on the table "Besides that! How did you find our place?" he demanded, glaring at Erza accusingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we didn't tell you" Loke added. Lucy held up her hands in defense.

Erza nibbled on her cake "Simple" she said "Instinct" She received odd looks from everyone including Lucy.

"What?"

**hope you guys like it! I apologize if Gray is OOC!**

**please review! it energizes me when i read your reviews! you guys have no idea how loud i squeal if there are reviews.**

**and thanks to those who supports this story! love you guys! Sorry too for the wrong grammars and spellings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Yoohooo! I'm still ALIVE! **

**And in case you didnt notice, I change the summary a bit because while I was re-reading this whole story I realized i was getting a bit off track, blame it on the crazy ideas in my head. So i change the summary to match it up.**

**To VitalMayhemOfDarkness: Thanks for the songs you suggested, and I will be using your songs in the next few chapters since I already have laid out the whole plot in the next chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own fairytail or any of its characters and thes ongs that i used.**

Chapter 10

After Erza and Lucy had left, the three other girls decided to sleep in the living room, so they grabbed their blankets and laid them on the floor forming a circle.

"Aries-chan, can you turn off the lights, please?" Juvia asked meekly.

Aries smiled at her friend, before getting up and switching off the light. She then went back to her makeshift bed.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Levy suggested. She wanted to make Juvia forget the whole thing, cause smiling suits her better.

"Okay" Juvia muttered "But what should we play?"

"uh….guessing game?" Levy grinned sheepishly "uh, you know, we'll try to guess each other if our eyes are close or open"

Aries looked at Levy, even though she really can't see her cause it was so dark "How would you know if the other is not cheating?"

"You guys wouldn't cheat right?" Levy asked. The other two nodded.

"Okay, me first!" Levy chirped happily "Aries, are my eyes close or open?" Her eyes were close.

Aries was silent.

"Aries…aren't you going to answer?" Levy asked

"…levy-san, can you take a look at this?" Aries asked

Levy opened her eyes and was about to get up when Aries suddenly said "Open! Your eyes are open!"

"Wha-?" Levy looked dumbfounded "Mou~ Aries-chan!"

Aries and Juvia giggled "You totally fell for it!"

The whole game lasted for a few minutes, before the girls fell asleep.

**0oo0ooo0**

Lucy and Erza were still in the boys' condominium.

"Uh, Erza, aren't we going to leave?" Lucy asked weakly, it was already late.

Erza looked at her wristwatch "Shit! I totally forgot about the time! I was so careless Lucy! Please hit me!"

"It's okay Erza" Lucy sweatdropped "Guys! Thanks for the time! We hope Juvia and Gray will settle this matter. It's already late, we better get going" Lucy and Erza stood up and was about to leave when Jellal stopped them.

"Since it's already late, we'll drive you guys" he said, staring at Erza. The latter also did the same before asking "have we met before?"

Jellal suddenly looked pale "I-uh…"

Loke noticing the awkward atmosphere, pushed Natsu to Lucy "Natsu you drive Lucy, Jellal will drive Erza"

"HUH?!" Natsu exclaimed "But Jellal can do it!"

"I think Jellal would feel awkward if he's alone with two girls" Loke smirked, looking at Jellal, who blushed, knowing Loke's real intention.

Lucy also noticing Loke's message, grabbed Natsu's arm "yeah! That's a great idea Loke!" she grinned as she tried to hold herself in not too melt into a puddle of goo because of the mere thought that she could spend some quality time with her Idol.

"_Yosh! Lucy! This is your chance! You better get Natsu to notice you! you have waited for this moment for a long time! Kyaa~!" _Her fangirl mind screamed.

She never knew she wouldn't actually have her time with him.

"So…aren't you going to answer me?" Erza asked Jellal, who was sitting beside her in the driver's seat. They were on their way to the girls' house. Natsu and Lucy were in another car (Natsu's personal car) together with Gajeel who said he just wanted to see the shrimp, driving ahead of them, much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Don't you remember me Erza?" Jellal asked

"Remember you? So we really have met before…"

"Yes…when we were still little, we used to play together with…Simon"

Erza looked shocked "Simon? You mean Simon Rob?"

"Yes!" Jellal never looked Erza "the three of us were always together. The three of us met in an orphanage." He held her hand before continuing his story "We were the best of friends until…that accident happened"

"What accident?"

Jellal looked at Erza grimly "Simon went crazy and almost killed us"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Erza looked flabbergasted. She had met the man, he looked kind.

"It happened when he heard the _real _cause of our parents death"

"Real cause? Jellal what are you talking abou-"

"We're here!" Jellal cut her off "I'll tell you everything soon but promised me… do not go near Simon!" He grabbed Erza's shoulders and leaned into her. Their faces inches awa-

"Man, if you're gonna make out or something, do it somewhere else!" Gajeel teased "Me and and fireboy here don't want to be your audience. gihi"

With that comment the two quickly separated while blushing beet red.

"G-Goodnight Erza" Jellal stuttered "Don't forget the promise please"

"okay" Erza muttered before running to the front porch and slamming the door open and close.

Gajeel smirked as he put an arm around the drummer's shoulders "looks like you wont get laid tonight. Gihi"

"Shut up!" Jellal glared at the grinning vocalist. He then got in to his car and drove away.

"So what's up with you and bunny girl?" Gajeel asked Natsu as he sat in the passenger seat in Natsu's car

"Who's bunny girl?" Natsu looked at his friend/enemy dumbly.

"blondie! Tell me man! What's up with you and her?"

"Lucy? There's nothing going on with us"

"Are you really that stupid? She likes you firepants! She even looked pissed when I said I was coming with you guys! Gihi!"

"Really? I didn't notice…" Natsu frowned before grinning "we are just friends!"

"pinky! If blondie hears that she has been friendzoned. The bitch will cry! gihi"

"oh shut up Metalhead! Since when did you become a master in things like this?" Natsu eyed the vocalist

Gajeel shrugged "It was annoying me like shit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"SEXUAL FRUSTRATION YOU DUMBASS! I can feel it between you and blondie!" Gajeel yelled "it makes me want to shout like 'just fuck and get over it!'"

Natsu looked at the man deadpanned "Ew, that is just so disgusting!"

**0oo0ooo0**

Weekend.

Aries looked at her closet worriedly.

Just this morning, Loke had texted her, that there was a slight change in their schedule, instead of picking her up at 3 pm, it would be at six.

"Aries-chan, are you okay?" Juvia asked the pinkette who was pacing in her room back and forth that gave the bluenette a headache.

"I don't know what to wear!" Aries uncharacteristically exclaimed, surprising the bassist "I'm sorry!" she quickly apologize about her sudden outburst.

Juvia chuckled "It's okay aries-chan, I know what you feel"

Aries smiled at that. Two days ago, Gray had visited Juvia. And to say the whole thing was a mess would be the understatement of the year.

Erza went on rampage, the moment Levy opened the door and let Gray come in. it took all the girls strength sans Juvia since she was in her room, to stop her from maiming Gray on the spot.

Gray had tried to talk to Juvia and the bluenette let him in to her room. The girls outside didn't hear a single thing and few minutes later, Gray came out with a smile with Juvia who is smiling too. Looks like it was resolve. The two then announced they are going out but beg the others to not let anyone know aside from her and his friends.

It was quite a shock, but the others immediately accepted it. They also tried to asked the couple what happen but they just grinned at them and said that it was a secret.

And now Juvia was smiling like girl in love, in which she was since her first official date with Gray is tomorrow.

"You know what, I'll call Lucy-san, she's a fashion expert"

"Sure!"

Few minutes later, the door opened revealing a pouting lucy.

"Lucy-san, what's wrong?" Juvia asked the blonde

"I am jealous and mad!"

"Eh?" Aries and Juvia looked at eachother in confusion

"All of you are doing well with your idols while mine is as stupid as a bone!"

Juvia and Aries sweatdropped.

Lucy continued to rant "Aries is going on a date with Loke this evening and you" she pointed at Juvia "with your Gray-sama tomorrow. Erza is close with Jellal lately and even Levy! Gajeel had already made a move on her! And me! That idiot called Natsu is still not making a move! WHY?! CUPID?! What did I do in my past life to receive this treatment?! WHY?!" she wailed.

"Lucy-san, I'm sure Natsu-san will make a move on you soon enough" Aries smiled as she patted the wailing blonde's back.

"Thanks! I hope so! Anyway, what did you call me for?"

"Aries-chan, needs help with her outfit for the date" Juvia replied

"oh, don't worry Mama Lucy will help you" Lucy was in her Mama-Lucy-fashion-expert mode.

***sighs* i know it was damn short and quick. But dont worry guys, What happen between Juvia and Gray will be foretold in the next chapter and also Loke and Arie's date. *giggles* It would be quite a long chapter!**

**and to those who are waiting for GaLe moment...It will be shown soon in chapter 12! so wait for it guys.**

**Please review! *begging***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! hahahaha! I am still alive! BaNZAI!**

**I apologize if I took long to update, I was kinda busy with stuffs, you know getting ready for school!**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic! I am seriously so happy minna!**

**Oh, I'm sorry if the lories date is not good enough but dont worry there will be more fluffs coming and if you guys think that the things that are happening are too fast, dont worry, I planned it because the drama will start soon. Hehehehe!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the storyline and my OC.**

**And I apologize beforehand for the wrong spellings and grammars.**

Chapter 11

Loke was nervous.

Yes, the Famous Playboy Loke Leger is nervous.

He nervously paced back and forth in his room, which annoyed the handsome bassist who was watching him with their band's lead guitarist.

"Seriously Loke? You nervous?" Gray grinned "That's a first"

Loke scoffed "I know!"

"What are you so worked up for?" Natsu asked, confused on as to why his friend (in which he would never tell him) was so nervous about his date with the pinkette from Lucy's band.

"Hey, so this is where you're all hanging out?" Jellal asked, smiling as he walked into Loke's room, and comfortably took a seat in Loke's bed.

"Yeah. Seems so" Gray said nonchalantly "Lover boy here is nervous" he added teasingly

"Nervous?" Jellal look at their guitarist in worry "Loke, are you sure your not sick? Do I need to bring you to the hospital?" he fretted.

At that, Gray and Natsu burst out laughing, which ticked Loke off.

"What the hell is with you all?!" Loke exclaimed "Cant I get nervous?!"

"Uh.." Jellal scratched his cheek warily, looking at the fuming guitarist "Loke, because **nervous** and **you **shouldn't be put in the same sentence unless there's **isn't** between it"

"oh shut up!" Loke laid on his bed "I don't think I know what I should do about our date, I was feeling so confident when I asked her out and now this!"

"Well, do the things you normally do on your date with the other girls?" Gray suggested while trying to push Natsu off the couch.

"And end up in a hotel? No thanks" Loke said "She's just so different from all the other girls that I dated before…"

"Yeah" Natsu and Gray nodded in unison.

"All girls would flocked to me immediately, likes bees to honey" Everyone rolled their eyes at that but he ignored them. "but she just stood there and blushed" Loke continued "Which was cute by the way!" he added pointedly

Natsu stuck out his tongue in disgust "Ew. You just sound like a girl who's in love"

"I am in love" Loke grinned

"Man, since we all met those girls, I think we change" Gray commented "First Loke, acting all in love.."

Loke scoffed at that "Like your one to talk"

Gray blushed "and Gajeel always disappears"

"Yeah, speaking of Gajeel, where is he?" Jellal looked around

Natsu shrugged "off to stalked shrimp, he said"

"Seriously? _The_ Gajeel Redfox is stalking somebody?!" Loke exclaimed

Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance "Geez, I didn't know that there was a **The** on his name"

"So Gray, why don't you share to your best buddies here on how you made up with Juvia!" Loke grinned wickedly at the possible blackmail material "I want every juicy little details!" he giggled like crazy which earned him weird looks from the others.

"What?"

"I am absolutely not telling you!" Gray snapped.

"Tell us! Don't even think we don't know about your date tomorrow! If you don't tell us, we'll stalked you on your date and take pictures!"

"You would not!" Gray pointed an accusing finger at Loke

"I would" the latter shrugged.

So Gray reluctantly told them the whole thing because he didn't want Loke stalking him on his date with Juvia. god-knows-what that guy would do. He very much likes his privacy. Thank you very much.

**Flashback**

_After Juvia had allowed Gray inside her room after escaping Erza's wrath. He immediately tried to explain to her, taking a seat beside her in the bed._

_"__Look Juvia, I am really sorry about what happenened" He said_

_Juvia didn't look at him "You left Juvia"_

_"__That's why I'm here to apologize" He groaned "It's just that…there were certain circumstances that made me do that" He grabbed her hands and made her look at him. She look like she was about to cry, and that made Gray panic._

_He doesn't like seeing girls cry._

_"__H-Hey, Don't cry!" He cupped her cheeks and look at her in the eye "I swear! I didn't mean to leave you, It's just that…"_

_"__Just what?" Juvia asked_

_"__I was scared" was his hesitant reply_

_"__Scared?" Juvia looked horrified "Why?! Am I that scary?""_

_"__NO!" Gray blurted out immediately "I was scared that you'll betray me, like what she did"_

_SMACK!_

_Gray felt a pang of pain in his left cheek, he turned to look at Juvia , who's hand was still help up. She sniffled before hugging him._

_"__You stupid! How could you think like that! How could you compare me to her! Do you think I'm that shallow?! We just met like days ago and you think you could just judge me like that! I haven't even proven myself to you yet and you just decided that I'll betray you?!" She yelled at him as she balled up herhands into fist and hit his chest._

_Gray looked down in shame._

_Juvia suddenly grabbed his collar, surprising the hell out of him "You jerk! Don't you ever dare think I'll leave you because I will NEVER leave your side!"_

_With those words, he felt hope and happiness swell up inside him. He smiled at her "So will you forgive me?"_

_Juvia pouted. She looked like she wanted something. He sighed and asked "What do you want?"_

_She smiled "Let's go on a date and I'll forgive you"_

_"__Date?"_

_"__Yep! The day after tomorrow!" She smiled._

**End of flashback**

"Boring" Loke deadpanned. Natsu and Jellal sweatdrop.

Gray smacked him in the head "Well, Im so sorry if my make up with my girlfriend is so boring Mr. Lover boy!" He said sarcastically.

Loke just grinned "Then I must get going on my date with Aries" He left with a dignified stride. But then came back later.

"How do I look?" He asked them. He was wearing a simple white shirt under his black leather jacket, Black jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"You look presentable enough" Natsu commented

Loke frowned "That's not enough"

"Seriously dude! You sound like a girl getting ready for a date!" Gray groaned

"I am going on a date! Except that I'm a boy!"

Jellal just stood up and patted his friend in the back "I think you look great and just be your normal confident self"

"Thanks Jellal! I know I could always count on you unlike these two idiots here!" He glared at the bassist and lead guitarist before leaving.

Natsu grinned mischeviously "So… Who wants beer and snacks?" He and Gray immediately ransacked the personal fridge in Loke's room, while Jellal just sighed.

**0oo0ooo0**

Loke arrived at the girl's place just in time to see Aries leaving the house. Loke felt the time stop as he stared at her, walking down the porch steps as he approaches her. She looked so beautiful. Her lovely pink hair in a French braid, she was wearing a white lacy tubetop dress, Brown cardigan and a pair of brown knee-high boots. The whole outfit complimented her whole innocence as she just stood there and blushed.

"You look beautiful tonight" He said as he opened the door to his car and helped her in.

"T-thanks" She muttered shyly.

They were driving throught the highway heading to a seaside restaurant that he reserved for their date, when Loke couldn't help himself but admire the beauty beside him.

_I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car  
And as we go I see the lights  
I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening_

"Aries, how long have you been a fan of our band or technically me?" He asked, seeing Aries blushed and fidget nervously which made him laughed.

"You don't have to be embarrassesd to tell me you know" He smirked

"Well, Actually I was never really interested in these kind of music before, I was more into classical music" She said.

"Really? Then what do you play?"

"Piano. As I have said, I was more into classical music but then one day, I saw Juvia, Lucy, Levy and Erza handing out posters in the market"

"Posters?" Loke asked he was kinda curious of the girls past.

"Yeah, they were trying to promote the band that time and they were the only members. I was amazed at how hardworking they were on trying to get everyone to watch their I decided to watch them and I was mesmerized by the way they perform, they were just so…free!" She subconsciously raised her hand in emphasis "The way they sand and move around the stage, they were singing with no bounds to hold them back, they could even roll on the stage if they want to!" She giggled at the memory.

"That's why I quit piano, and joined the band as their rhythm guitarist. They were happy to welcome me and immediately ask me if I know your band and when I told them no, They immediately told me to check your band and well, like the girls I was mesmerize by your music" She looked at him with a smile "And that's when I started being a fan of your band"

"Hahahaha" Loke chuckled "Great story"

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

They contimued on talking about their lives, getting to know more about eachother. Until they arrived at the restaurant.

Loke was pleased with himself when he found out that Aries like the place because of the cozy atmosphere and they can also see the beach from their seats.

_We stop to get something to drink  
My mind pounds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Trying to tell her simply_

After eating, they played in the beach for awhile before he droved her home.

"Thanks for tonight Loke-kun! I enjoyed it" She smiled.

Loke chuckled "Loke-kun? Just call me Loke"

"Really? I can?"

"Yeah"

With that, Aries bid him good bye, she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist, surprising her.

"Uh, I know this is too fast for you because we only had our first date today, but" He took a deep breath "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Aries blushed profusely, she even looked like she might collapsed any second but she just stood their, eyes wide in shock.

"Are you really sure? You might realize someday that I'm not that kind of pretty like Jenny Realight, I'm not talented as my friends, no-"

She was cut off when another pair of lips met hers.

When Loke broke away. He stared at her blushing form "You should never compare yourselves to others. If you think I find Jenny pretty, I should've asked her out, not you. I like you the way you are" he grinned "In fact, I find it so cute"

Aries looked up to him shyly "Really?"

"Yeah!"

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
I look at her and have to smile_

"As we go driving for a while…" Loke strummed his guitar after he finished singing the last stanza of the song he composed during his date with Aries awhile ago.

He heard some clapping behind him, turning around he saw Gray walking up to him.

"I see that your inspired lover boy" the bassist teased "What's the title?"

"Passenger seat" Loke smiled at himself

"I take it that you want to release it as your own single?" Gray asked

"Yeah, is it okay?"

Gray just slapped him in the back "Of course it is!" He laughed.

"Where's Jellal by the way? I thought he would be here?" Loke asked, looking around heir private condominium.

"Master called him" Gray replied, referring to Mr. Makarov, president of FE.

**0oo0ooo0**

"You want us to what?" Erza exclaimed.

She was currently inside the president of Fairytail Entertainment office. The old man had called her, saying that he has something important to tell her. He did not even tell her that Jellal was there too, now sitting beside her looking quite shocked too.

Makarov sighed "I want your band to sign a contract with us"

"But the competition isn't over yet right, I mean no one has won yet" Erza replied.

"Sadly, the completion is over, Grimoire Heart and the Dragon twins has already signed with Sabertooth Company, Jet and Droy quit and Simon…"

Jellal and Erza stiffened at the mentioned of the man's name.

"He has quit to, saying he has something else to do, so basically you're the only participants left"

"But Master, what about that movie you told us about?" Jellal asked.

"Oh, yes, about that" Makarov stared at the two infront of him "I want you two to audition for the lead roles in Freed's new movie _Unwritten Love Story"_

Jellal and Erza were shocked. Freed Justine was one of the highly-acclaimed directors of the entertainment industry. To star in his movie was….full of pressure.

"B-But Master, I don't think I'm ready for such thing" Erza tried to argue but Makarov was adamant on his idea

"This will be a good experience for you two!" He grinned. "And don't forget to do your best okay? Many experienced and award-winning actors would be auditioning for the roles too"

They gulped. Talk about pressure.

"Oh, heres the details of the movie" Makarov handed them each copy.

The movie _Unwritten Love Story _was about a girl named Elaine who is a well-known writer under the penname of Moon. She had written a lot of best selling books but she had never written any love stories yet.

Her fans wanted her to write one, but she could never do that because she didn't know how to write it, how to use the right emotions. She never believe that there was true love like in the her, Love was just an emotion used to control others, a scripted lie.

On the other hand, was a boy named Kaiser, who is an award-winning actor, well known for his amazing acting skills in romantic movies. The way he was able to move the audience to tears in mere seconds, touch the hearts of the audience by just saying such simple lines and make them fall in love in simple gestures.

But in truth, Kaiser was not that kind of person. He never believed in love. He thought it was just an illusion, a trickery of words.

But when the two of them met, little did they know that an unwritten love story was already made just for them.

Erza and Jellal stared at eachother. This was gonna be so awkward.

**0oo0ooo0**

When the two had already left, Makarov gave a long sigh of relief.

"How was it Mira?" He asked.

A beautiful lady known as Mirajane Strauss, an interanational super model and highly-acclaimed actress, walked out of her hiding place with a serene smile on her face.

"Going as planned master" She happily replied "I already told my darling fiancé that he must choose those two or else…" she left the threat hanging.

Makarov paled. "Ahahahaha! Really, good then! Give my regards to Freed okay!" In his mind he was already praying that the man would survive marrying the scary yet kind lady.

**Okay... Did you guys like it? Hate it?**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
